Romance
Romance is Camila Cabello's sophomore studio album. The albumwas released on December 6, 2019 by Epic Records. On June 21, 2019, "Señorita" with Shawn Mendes was released as the first single off Romance.On September 5, 2019 "Shameless" and "Liar" were released as the album's second and third singles. On October 4, 2019, the fourth single "Cry For Me" was released. One week later, the albums' fifth single "Easy" was released on October 11, 2019. Camila finished recording Romance on October 31, and the next day submitted the masters for the album. On November 13, Cabello announced that the album will be released on December 6, 2019. On November 15, the pre-order was released along with the sixth single "Living Proof". The standard/first press CD's did not include the track 'My Oh My'. This is Camila's first explicit album, as the twelfth track "This Love" is marked as explicit. Background After the great success of Cabello's debut album, Camila (2018), which topped the Billboard 200 chart, Brian Lee and Louis Bell told to MTV that they are already looking ahead to Cabello's next project.http://www.mtv.com/news/3067275/camila-cabello-producers-interview-album/ Bell said he imagines she will work on her second album during her then-upcoming tour, saying they’ll send ideas back and forth from April until June when they’ll finally be able to get into the studio together. He wants to give the second album a "more mature progression," but ultimately, the new songs will depend on Cabello. The album mainly focuses on love and Camila wanted to focus on that for this album, Camila immediately knew she wanted to name the album Romance. Louis Bell said: "It's all about what's going on in her life, relationship-wise, everything. All of that stuff is going to factor into the whole theme of the album". Lee, meanwhile, thinks she could go any direction imaginable. "She knows all these indie bands; she could do an indie record," he said. "Her depth of what she knows musically is bigger than mine. She could do whatever she wants." Cabello teased the album on December 6, 2018, One year before the release date, after posting a muted video of her at a studio with the caption "CC2. ��".[https://twitter.com/Camila_Cabello/status/1070433336928157697 Twitter - CC2 first teaser] In June 2019, Camila posted a snippet of a song on her social media., that snippet was later revealed to be "Easy" another snippet later revealed as "Living Proof" was teased later in the month. On August 7, Camila had a listening party with her fans at Epic Records. On September 5, two singles for the album, "Shameless" and "Liar", were released. On the same day, Camila confirmed that the album was called Romance and that it would be released before 2020 begins. The album's first promotional single "Cry for Me" was released on October 4, and its second promotional single, "Easy" was released on October 11. A day later, she performed the two promotional singles on Saturday Nights Live. Cabello finished recording Romance on October 31, and the next day submitted the masters for the album. On November 15, the third single "Living Proof" was released along with the album's pre-order. Recording On November 18, 2018, Cabello tweeted "MAKING NEW STUFF AND THINGS!!!" along with a picture of a polaroid with her at studio dated on October 16, 2018.[https://twitter.com/Camila_Cabello/status/1064294149971685376 Twitter - Polaroid of Camila at studio (November 18, 2018)] On her Instagram story, she posed a picture of the files of cc2, named 'CC2 TRACKS'. Cabello finished recording Romance on 31 October 2019. A total of over 80 songs were written for the album. Promotion Singles "Liar" and "Shameless" were released on September 5, 2019 as the lead singles from the album.Camila Cabello Announces Singles 'Shameless' And 'Liar' Out ThursdayCamila Cabello Launched Two Singles At The Same Time — Now The Public Has Chosen Which One StaysCamila Cabello's new album Romance: First listen preview "Shameless" peaked at number 60 and "Liar" at number 52 on the Billboard Hot 100. Both songs received a music video. The Henry Schofield-directed "Shameless" accompanied the songs' release and the video for "Liar" was released a week later and was directed by Dave Meyers.Camila Cabello's "Liar" Video Is Super Bizarre, But That's Why You'll Love ItCamila Cabello - Shameless Cabello performed "Liar" on The Graham Norton Show on October 25, 2019. "Cry For Me" and "Easy" were released as the promo singles on October 4 and 11, 2019, respectively.Hear Camila Cabello Mourn an Ex on New Track ‘Cry For Me’Camila Cabello drops new single "Easy"See When Camila Cabello's New Song 'Cry For Me' Is Dropping Cabello performed the songs on Saturday Night Live on October 12, 2019.Watch Camila Cabello Perform "Cry For Me" & "Easy" On SNL5 Things We Want From Camila Cabello's 'Romance' Album "Easy" peaked at number 10 and "Cry for Me" at number 15 on Billboard's Bubbling Under Hot 100 singles chart. On November 15, 2019, Romance was made available for pre-orders and the single "Living Proof" was released alongside.Camila Cabello Unveils New Song 'Living Proof': Stream It NowSingles To Radio The song was promoted with several live performances including at the 2019 American Music Awards, The Tonight Show Starring Jimmy Fallon and The Ellen DeGeneres Show.The American Music Awards Camila Cabello Performs 'Living Proof' Live at the 2019 AMAsCamila Cabello: Living ProofCamila Cabello Performs 'Living Proof' The song received a music video directed by Alan Ferguson which was released ahead of her American Music Awards performance.Camila Cabello's 'Living Proof' Music Video Arrives Ahead of 2019 AMAs: Watch "My Oh My" featuring DaBaby was released as the album's fourth single on January 6, 2020.DaBaby Joins Camila Cabello for "My Oh My" Performance on 'Tonight Show'Hot/Modern/AC Future Releases Hot Adult Contemporary Rock Songs and Release Dates Cabello and DaBaby performed the song on The Tonight Show Starring Jimmy Fallon on December 12, 2019.Camila Cabello & DaBaby Hit the Quad for Flirty, School Daze 'My Oh My' on 'Tonight Show': Watch It has currently peaked at number 31 on the Billboard Hot 100 becoming the highest charting single on the chart from the album. In addition, "Señorita", Cabello's duet with Shawn Mendes released in June 2019, was originally included in the deluxe edition of Mendes' self-titled third studio album. It was later also included on Romance.[https://www.rollingstone.com/music/music-news/camila-cabello-album-romance-tour-911633/ Camila Cabello Announces Sophomore Album Romance,’ North American Tour] "Señorita" debuted at number two on the Billboard Hot 100 on July 6, 2019. It later peaked at number one on the chart issue dated August 31, 2019 becoming Mendes' first US number-one song and Cabello's second after "Havana".Shawn Mendes & Camila Cabello's 'Señorita' Hits No. 1 on Billboard Hot 100 Tour Cabello officially announced The Romance Tour on November 13, 2019.Camila Cabello Sets Release Date for 'Romance,' Announces Tour Dates The tour is set to begin in May 26, 2020 and is also set to go through Europe and North America.Camila Cabello tickets Trivia * "First Man" was the first song written for the album, and "Used To This" was the last to be written.Camila Cabello Opens Up About Falling for Shawn Mendes — and Their San Francisco PDA — in New Song Gallery Camila Cabello at Studio November 18th 2018.jpg Camila Cabello at Studio March 20th 2019.jpg Cc2 1.jpg D4fA uOU4AA58AC.jpg D4fA ukUYAAxVlI.jpg Photoshoot Camila Cabello - Romance - photoshoot (1).jpg Camila Cabello - Romance - photoshoot (2).jpg Camila Cabello - Romance - photoshoot (3).jpg Camila Cabello - Romance - photoshoot (4).jpg Camila Cabello - Romance - photoshoot (5).jpg Camila Cabello - Romance - photoshoot (6).jpg Camila Cabello - Romance - photoshoot (7).jpg Camila Cabello - Romance - photoshoot (8).jpg Track listing | length 3 = 3:20 | track 4 = Señorita | feature 4 = Shawn Mendes | feature type 4 = with | writer 4 = Cabello, Mendes, Wotman, Benjamin Levin, Tamposi, Charlotte Emma Aitchison, Jack Patterson, Magnus August Høiberg | producer 4 = Watt, Benny Blanco, Cashmere Cat | length 4 = 3:10 | track 5 = Liar | writer 5 = Cabello, Tamposi, Wotman, Bellion, J. Johnson, S. Johnson | producer 5 = Watt, The Monsters and Strangerz, Jon Bellion | length 5 = 3:27 | track 6 = Bad Kind Of Butterflies | writer 6 = Cabello, Philip Constable, Tamposi, Lindsay Gilbert, Crystal Nicole, J. Johnson, S. Johnson, Oliver Peterhof | producer 6 = DJ HardWerk, The Monsters and Strangerz, German | length 6 = 2:49 | track 7 = Easy | writer 7 = Cabello, Tranter, John Hill, Feeney, Bell, Carter Lang, Westen Weiss | producer 7 = Dukes, Bell, Lang, Weiss, Hill | length 7 = 3:14 | track 8 = Feel It Twice | writer 8 = Cabello, Bell, Feeney, Tommy Paxton Beesley, Matthew Tavares | producer 8 = Dukes, Tavares | length 8 = 3:08 | track 9 = Dream Of You | writer 9 = Cabello, Larsson, Fredriksson, Tranter | producer 9 = Mattman & Robin | length 9 = 3:42 | track 10 = Cry For Me | writer 10 = Cabello, Ryan Tedder, Feeney, Bell | producer 10 = Dukes, Bell | length 10 = 3:09 | track 11 = This Love | writer 11 = Cabello, Sam Roman, Dayyon Alexander Drinkard, Jeff Shum | producer 11 = Rush Hr, RØMANS | length 11 = 3:40 | track 12 = Used To This | writer 12 = Cabello, Finneas O'Connell, Amy Wadge | producer 12 = Finneas , Bart Schoudel | length 12 = 3:30 | track 13 = First Man | writer 13 = Cabello, Jordan Reynolds, Wadge | producer 13 = Finneas, Reynolds | length 13 = 3:48 | total length = 43:50 }} | length 4 = 2:50 | total length = 46:40 }} Notes * signifies an additional producer * signifies a miscellaneous producer * signifies also a vocal producer * signifies a vocal producer * "Living Proof" contains a sample of a recording by Andy Jones for The Africa Heartwood Project. * "Liar" interpolates "All Night Long (All Night)" written by Lionel Richie and "All That She Wants" written by Jenny Berggren, Jonas Berggren, Malin Berggren and Ulf Ekberg. Scrapped Tracks * "Taxi" - A snippet leaked in May 2019.YouTube - Camila Cabello - Taxi (FULL SNIPPET) * "Anyone" - Camila mentioned on her Twitter that it was her Mom's favourite song on the album in mid 2019.camila on Twitter: "she’s sitting next to me, she says her favorite is a song called anyone" * "Obsession" - The song was added onto Camila's BMI in October 2019. A writers demo is on Soundcloud.Obsession (Demo) by Alex Zink on Soundcloud * "Not Killin' It Today" - The song was leaked alongside the demo of "First Man" in October 2018. * "Eyes on You" - A snippet leaked in January 2020. * "Unforgettable" - A snippet leaked in January 2020. * "Same" - The song was added onto Camila's BMI in 2019. * "Fly" - The song was talked about in one of Camila's friends live streams in November 2018. References Category:Albums